Ca t'apprendra à picoler
by Nagetive
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Mathieu boit un peu trop ? Du grand n'importe quoi, évidemment.


Mettre des canards dans une fanfic suite au défi d'un mec étrangement bizarre, tout en prenant une sévère dose de LSD ?

Check (salut, au fait, et salut à ma sœur aussi, qui lit cet OS et que j'aime - oui, toute la drogue n'est pas partie).

Disclaimers : tout appartient, mis à part l'histoire, à son auteur respectif, c'est-à-dire dans le désordre : Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel, Linksthesun, Ana D. du Vlog de la Blasée, Joueur du Grenier, Bob Lennon, Minute Papillon, etc.

Si, si. C'est possible.

PS : vous avez vu « L'envers du décor », non ? A quand une fanfic yaoi sur Mathieu et Alexis ?

Ah ? Fallait pas lancer l'idée ? Quel dommaaage. Je ne suis absolument pas désolée.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ça t'apprendra à picoler<strong>

Réveil.

Je profite de la brise marine sur mon visage, m'étire avec volupté. Malgré la sacré cuite que j'ai le souvenir de m'être prise hier, je me réveille étrangement en forme. Pas de mal de crâne, pas d'envie de vomir… Autant en profiter !

Je soupire de bonheur.

Frissonne.

Oh, attendez.

Comment ça, une brise marine ? Je suis à Paris !

J'ouvre les yeux.

- Bonjour ! Je suis Canard-man !

Je lâche un cri suraigu atrocement ridicule que je nierais à jamais avoir poussé en voyant un mec, grand, gros, avec une chemise hawaïenne, un masque de canard et _une cape ?!_

Debout devant moi, bien campé sur ses deux jambes, menton relevé et avec cet air caractéristique des super-héros, ce mec chelou me tend la main, visiblement pour m'aider à me relever. Abasourdi, je l'attrape, et me retrouve presque jeté dans ses bras tant il me redresse avec force.

- Alors, comment ça va ? s'enquiert-il.

Je déglutis, ignorant sa question, et tourne sur moi-même. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment je suis passé de mon tranquille appart de Paris à une plaine d'herbe _rose_ parsemée de mares d'eau parfaitement ovales ?

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bu, hier soir ? En compagnie de qui, d'ailleurs ?

- Pépin le Bref, le Chapelier fou et Spider-woman. La Sainte Patate n'est pas venue, finalement.

- Hein ?

Je me retourne vers le mec chelou, mes yeux s'agrandissant davantage lorsque j'envisage la possibilité qu'il ait lu dans mon esprit. Bras croisés, il semble observer chacun de mes réactions. Le plus troublant étant que je ne vois rien de son visage, caché par le caoutchouc d'un jaune éclatant.

- De toute façon, je peux pas la piffrer, la Sainte Patate. Trop terre à terre à mon goût, fait une nouvelle voix criarde à côté de moi.

Je fais volteface, ne voit personne.

- Plus bas, fait la voix.

Je baisse les yeux.

- Plus bas, j'ai dit, crétin ! Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans ces trois mots ?

J'obtempère et rencontre le regard d'un canard noir, visiblement adepte du sadomasochisme puisqu'il est vêtu d'une combinaison de cuir et de chaînes.

- Cela fait deux mots, pas trois, je fais remarquer distraitement, surtout occupé par l'incohérence suivante : comment fait un canard pour parler ? Et pour porter une combinaison SM ?

A ma grande surprise – et au grand désespoir de mes tympans – le canard noir lâche un cri horrible, pareil au crissement d'ongles effilés sur un tableau noir. Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles, tétanisé.

- Canard-maaaan, l'humain m'a manqué de respect !

Le mec chelou gronde, tendant la main dans son dos. Je baisse les bras et recule de quelques pas, suspicieux et un peu effaré.

- Quand un canard se fait manquer de respect, Canard-man vient à la rescousse ! clame-t-il.

Et il brandit joyeusement une magnifique pelle rutilante et tachée de sang.

- Par le pouvoir de la Sainte Peeeeeeeeeeelle !

- Putaaaaaaaaaain !

Sur ce hurlement peu glorieux, je prends mes jambes à mon cou et détale, répondant à mon instinct de survie. Un petit courant d'air vient chatouiller ma nuque, et je devine que le timbré vient d'essayer de me frapper. Ce qui m'encourage à courir encore plus vite, évidemment.

Pendant un temps assez indéfini, je parcours au pas de course cette plaine rose qui semble ne pas avoir de fin. L'odeur d'iode reste présente, ce qui n'a pas de sens puisque les mares, présentes partout, sont censées être composées d'eau douce, et que je ne vois aucune mer, aucun océan aux alentours.

Mais bon, un mec avec une chemise hawaïenne et un canard sadomasochiste veulent ma peau, on ne va pas s'attarder sur des petits détails comme l'étrangeté du décor.

Je commence à songer que je devrais peut-être cesser de courir, n'entendant plus aucun bruit de course derrière moi, quand le sol se dérobe sous mes pas. Je dégringole dans un tunnel terreux assez étroit, cognant sans cesse les parois hérissées de cailloux d'une façon assez douloureuse, et finit par tomber en ligne droite, droit vers le centre de la Terre, voire l'autre côté – du moins, c'est mon impression, puisque je tombe assez vite, et pendant pas mal de temps.

Incapable de contrôler ma chute, je sens avec soulagement ma vitesse décroître inexplicablement, et finis par m'arrêter totalement et me poser en douceur sur un sol de terre. Yeux fermés, cœur battant, je prends le temps de récupérer de cette cascade impromptue.

Ou du moins, j'aimerais prendre le temps.

- Mais c'est quoi, cet humain ? fait une voix suraiguë.

- Sais. Pas, répond une voix mécanique.

J'ouvre les yeux avec un soupir, remarquant au passage que j'ai perdu mes lunettes. Cependant, j'oublie vite ce détail pour me focaliser sur le plus important. C'est-à-dire, une patate avec deux yeux et un tatouage rose sur le front, se constituant de quelques lettres : MALTE.

Et à côté d'elle, un ventilateur, dont le câble bouge tout seul.

D'accord.

Je pense que j'ai légitimement le droit de craquer.

- Sortez-moi de làààààà, je gémis, me recroquevillant en position fœtale, mains enserrant mon crâne.

- Tain, mais quelle lopette ! fait une énième voix, assez rauque, se rapprochant peu à peu.

- Tiens. Salut. Richard, bourdonne le ventilateur.

- Ouais, yo, Samuel. Bon, c'est quoi ce truc ? Il fait quoi là ?

Je crois que je nage en plein délire.

Après Canard-man et la bestiole sadomasochiste, voilà que je tombe sur le ventilateur et le chien en peluche d'Antoine Daniel, accompagnés d'une patate avec deux yeux.

Ce sera quoi, après ? Plectrum ? Godzilla avec la voix d'Ana, du Vlog de la Blasée ? Ou pire, comme…

- Bon, le Patron vous demande de vous magner le fion, ou il vient s'en charger lui-même, grince Richard.

… comme mes personnalités, oui.

Blblblblblbl.

- Il fait chier, le boss, bougonne la patate. Aller prendre le soleil… franchement !

- On. Fait. Quoi. De. L'humain ?

- On l'amène au Patron, il s'occupera de lui. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais participer.

- Richard. C'est. Déguelasse.

- La ferme, Samuel. Bon, l'humain, tu te lèves ?

Un gémissement ressemblant à un « nooooon, va te faire foutre » sort de mes lèvres. Un ricanement très glauque y répond.

- T'as intérêt à obéir, l'humain, ou je vais devoir appeler le Boss. Et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas que je le dérange…

Je cogite pendant quelques secondes cette information. Et me redresse précipitamment. Oui, on va éviter de déranger le Patron. Le fait que je sois son créateur ne devrait pas vraiment le…

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Il n'existe pas !

Je suis le créateur de rien du tout !

Enfin, j'y penserais plus longuement une fois débarrassé de Mr Patate, du ventilateur et de la peluche.

Peluche qui se fout ouvertement de ma gueule. Je ne suis plus à ça près, je pense.

La patate dévoile deux courtes pattes et vient se placer derrière moi. Samuel, par petits bonds, se porte à ma hauteur, tandis que Richard s'engage dans un tunnel étrangement à ma taille. Sous l'injonction de la pomme-de-terre, je le suis, soigneusement encadré.

C'est ridicule.

Nous marchons pendant quelques minutes, entourés de terre, gravissant une pente légère. Mystérieusement, alors que ma chute m'a semblé durer des heures, nous parvenons bien vite à l'air libre.

Devant nous, affrontant l'immense plaine avec classe, illuminé par le soleil brillant dans notre dos, vêtu de noir, se tient ma plus sombre personnalité. Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, il se tourne vers nous.

- Ton armée est prête, Sainte Patate ? interroge-t-il.

Ladite pomme-de-terre acquiesce.

- Oui, Boss. Par contre… On a un humain non désiré.

Les deux miroirs obscurs se braquent dans ma direction. Une moue dédaigneuse se dessine sur les lèvres de mon clone.

- Aucune importance, déclare-t-il. Il va se battre à nos côtés comme prisonnier.

Je m'offusque.

- Hey, et depuis quand je suis _ton_ prisonnier, espèce de…

Fort heureusement, avant qu'un mot de trop ne m'échappe, signant ainsi probablement mon arrêt de mort, et sans doute pire si affinités, trois licornes s'avancent vers nous, chacune avec un pelage de couleur différente, soit bleu, blanc, rou… ah, non, rose.

- Chaaaaaaaaarliiiiiiiiie, hennit celle à la robe rose, écorchant mes pauvres tympans. Attends-nous, Chaaaaaaaarliiiiiiie !

- Oh, mais c'est le Patron ! Paaaaaaatrooooooooon ! ajoute celle en bleu.

- Tuez-moi, marmonne la licorne blanche.

- Votre rapport, espions ? ordonne mon alter ego sans sourciller.

- Ana D. arrivait plein ouest, mais on lui a tendu un piège. Elle ne participera pas à la bataille, informe l'animal le moins cinglé.

Enfin, le moins cinglé… tout dépend du point de vue. J'espère qu'Ana va bien, elle a l'air plutôt sympa, quand même. Plus que mon double ou Richard.

- Très bien, approuve le Patron alors que les deux autres chevaux bizarres s'excitent tout seuls, l'armée de la Sainte Pelle ne devrait pas tarder.

A ces mots, la patate tressaute violemment – de fureur, je suppose.

- Tuons ces hérétiques ! criaille-t-elle.

L'homme en noir l'ignore avec superbe, se replongeant dans son observation. Surgissant peu à peu du sol, des pommes-de-terres, ayant toutes le front tatoué du mot « Malte » dans diverses couleurs indiquant, je présume, leur grade, se mettent en rang derrière les licornes, elles-mêmes prenant place aux côtés du Patron. La première patate, Samuel et Richard s'éloignent un peu, pour discuter d'un bon plan de bataille, d'après ce que je capte de leur conversation quand ils passent près de moi.

Un lourd silence tombe. Les secondes s'allongent.

- Ils arrivent, crache soudain ma création.

Au loin, ce foutu Canard-man, escorté de la bestiole aux tendances SM et de Plectrum possédant les sourcils du Prof de Philo de Minute Papillon, suivis de sous-marins, de lions ratés graphiquement et d'orques flottant dans les cieux, tout ce beau monde étant armé de pelles, avancent vers nous.

- Cela n'a plus aucun sens, je marmonne dans ma barbe. Plus aucun.

- La ferme, prisonnier, me rétorque une patate au tatouage jaune fluo.

Je lui jette un regard mauvais, m'apprête à lui répondre virulemment, quand un cri me coupe dans mon élan.

- Nooooon, pas eux ! geint une des licornes.

Instinctivement, je tourne la tête vers le nord. M'étouffe.

Hentai kamen en slip rouge, tatoué sur le torse d'un joli point Godwin à la NMT, avance avec bravoure, entouré de plusieurs dizaines de looners aux bras plein de ballons colorés, l'air prêt à en découdre, et du Nyan-Cat flottant gracieusement dans les cieux en compagnie de chats blancs et noir, possédant la tête soit de Sherylin, soit de Nicolas.

- Mince ! crache mon double. La bataille s'annonce ardue.

- Essayons. De. Les. Laisser. Se. Ta…

- Ce que Samuel veut dire, l'interrompt Richard, c'est qu'il faudrait les laisser se taper sur la gueule et piétiner ce qui reste.

- C'est ce que j'allais faire, imbécile, réplique l'homme en noir.

Cependant, les deux autres chefs semblent avoir eu la même idée. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles personne ne bouge.

- Changement de plan, déclare mon alter ego, s'impatientant. Foncez dans le tas.

Avec un hurlement de joie, repris par les looners, les chats hybrides, les lions, les sous-marins et les orques, les patates s'élancèrent sur la plaine d'herbe tendrement rose. Criant des insultes, Richard les suivit, ainsi que les trois licornes.

Moi, je reste là. Abasourdi.

Quelques instants passent, pendant lesquels le Patron utilise Samuel comme mégaphone pour hurler des ordres à sa troupe, et je me rends compte que plus personne ne fait attention à moi. Au loin, tout le monde se tape dessus. Canard-man et Hentai Kamen font des ravages.

Doucement, prudemment, je fais quelques pas en arrière, surveillant mon double, puis finit par faire volteface, m'apprêtant à prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

Je me heurte à la haute taille de Bob Lennon.

Pourquoi pas.

Bob Lennon et Nyo, portant une coiffure en quenouilles et vêtu d'une robe de princesse bleu pâle, ornée de dentelles.

Au point où j'en suis…

- Cessez la guerre, mes amis ! tonne le pyrobarbare, esquintant mes tympans. Je suis Bob Lennon !

Aussitôt, les combats cessent, et les armées se tournent vers lui – vers nous. J'ai l'étrange envie de m'enfoncer sous terre.

- La guerre est vaine, la guerre est inutile, continue avec son ton d'orateur le gamer, et je sais ce qui pourrait nous réconcilier, tous ensembles !

Des barres de métal verticales apparurent de nulle part, plantées dans la terre.

- Du pole dance ! renchérit presque aussi fort Nyo.

Des cris de joie suivent sa déclaration, et tout le monde se rue sur les cylindres gris avec un bel entrain.

Un gémissement de désespoir m'échappe.

- Et de la musique ! ajoute le pyrobarbare. Une compilation des meilleurs titres de Maître Gims, de David Guetta, de Cortex et d'Amandine du 69 !

- Ce n'est pas « du 68 », plutôt ? j'ose demander.

Le barbare se tourne vers moi vivement vers moi. Dans ses yeux brûlant littéralement, je discerne une profonde rage.

- Qui est cet hérétique ! gueule-t-il.

- Chaaaaaaaarliiiiiiiiiiiie ! hurle une licorne au loin.

- Oh, un prisonnier, fais-en ce que tu veux, lui répond Richard, qui s'est téléporté juste à côté de nous, une carte de la Crimée entre les mains et des tentacules verts sortant de son dos.

Un sourire diabolique naît sur les lèvres du gamer. Un air horrifié se peint sur mon visage.

- Par les dragoooooooons et les creeeeeepers !

Il lève son poing fermé vers le ciel, d'où tombent alors, dans une nuée de flammes, des bestioles volantes et d'autres d'un vert délicat. S'écrasant au sol dans un énorme _boum_, ils tentent alors d'aller dans ma direction en rampant lamentablement.

- Nooooooooon !

Je m'enfuis. Ou du moins, j'essaye.

Parce que juste avant que je puisse prendre mon élan, Canard-man se dresse devant moi, sa cape parfumée à la violette flottant au vent.

- Je venge les canards ! clame-t-il.

Et il abat sa pelle sur ma tête, me projetant au pays des cauchemars.

* * *

><p>Je me redresse en sursaut, effaré, mes paupières papillonnant frénétiquement. Autour de moi, ma chambre si rassurante. Mon ordinateur, vibrant doucement dans un coin. Sous mes mains, mes draps, propres de la veille.<p>

Dans mon lit. Je suis dans mon lit. En sécurité, au chaud, loin de ce pays démoniaque qui n'a rien à envier à l'univers déjanté du jeu _Alice : the madness returns_. Posé sur ma table de nuit, mon téléphone laisse hurler ma nouvelle alarme.

_Canard coin coin, tu fais le canard…_

Saloperie. Qui a donné le droit d'exister à cette personne ?

Avec un lent soupir, je prends le temps de m'étirer, dans l'espoir de chasser les derniers souvenirs de ce rêve loufoque.

Promis, c'est la dernière fois que je bois autant.

Bon, d'accord, c'est un souhait que je formule à chaque lendemain de cuite mais cette fois… C'est sérieux ! Parce qu'en arriver à télécharger sur youtube des musiques bizarres pour les mettre en sonnerie de réveil… et faire ce genre de rêves…

A moins que ce ne soit un coup d'Antoine Daniel, dont je vois dépasser les cheveux touffus de sous mon drap, étalé sur le sol. Dont j'entends la voix, aussi.

- Nyo, mon amour, tu es si charmant avec ces quenouilles… et ces ballons… Oh, et cette magnifique pelle… Oh, oui, cette pelle… Tout ce qu'on peut faire avec les pelles…

Argh. Je ne veux pas savoir.

_Canard laqué, avec du saké…_

En parlant de sonnerie, il faudrait peut-être que je l'éteigne.

Plissant les yeux – foutue vue qui baisse – je tends le bras pour saisir mes lunettes.

Mais au lieu de toucher les branches ou les verres, mes doigts frôlent ce qui semble être une surface en plastique.

Etonne, je tâtonne. C'est quoi, ça, encore ?

J'attrape l'objet incongru et le porte à mes yeux.

Hurle.

Qu'est-ce que ce canard en plastique rose fout sur ma table de chevet ?!

* * *

><p>Faut pas chercher un sens à cet OS, hein. Mais maintenant, vous savez ce que ça donne, un trip sous LSD.<p>

Oh, et puis, je ne sais pas vous, mais chaque fois que je lis la réplique d'Antoine, j'ai l'intonation de voix parfaite qui me vient en tête, et tout !

Ça vous a plus, mes bonbons à l'antimoine ?


End file.
